Fireworks
by Nimash
Summary: HikaHaru oneshot. With Kaoru once again "ill in bed", Hikaru and Haruhi end up going to a local summer festival alone. With fireworks in the air, will these two finally admit the sparks they've been feeling?


Fireworks

* * *

_~Hikaru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka are about to learn that sometimes, the best fireworks are the ones in your heart.~

* * *

_

"Ne, Hikaru?" The boy looked up from his magazine, his brother scrolling through his cell phone.

"What, Kaoru?"

"Isn't there supposed to be a summer festival in Haruhi's neighborhood today?"

Hikaru's ears seemed to perk. "Really?"

"Yup. Why don't we get her to take us?"

Hikaru beamed, exclaiming, "The perfect way to annoy our toy!" He started getting up from his bed, but paused. "Wait," he thought, "Won't tono be there, too?" He seemed to anger a bit, but Kaoru had this all planned out.

Kaoru smirked, explaining, "I told him it was next week."

"Awesome! Ah, what should I wear…" He was already making his way to the closet.

"Actually, Hikaru…" Kaoru closed his phone shut, explaining, "I think I'm coming down with a summer cold. Why don't you go without me?"

Hikaru turned concerned, moving closer to his brother, asking, "Are you sure you'll be okay all alone?"

"I'll be fine," Kaoru chuckled. "Besides, I already set things up with Haruhi. She's even wearing a yukata. Just make sure to show her a good time."

"Wait a minute," Hikaru thought for a second, pondering out loud, "This scenario sounds awfully familiar…"

"Déjà vu is a strange thing," Kaoru replied quickly. "Now hurry up and get ready!"

* * *

"You want me to show Hikaru around the festival?" Haruhi asked again, dubious.

"Yes, and you need to wear a yukata."

Haruhi sighed, not in the least bit interested. She had hoped to get some cleaning done while her father worked late, but the twins had a habit of interrupting her at the most inconvenient of times. "Just Hikaru? Aren't you coming?"

Kaoru coughed, as if emphasizing, "I think I'm coming down with something. Just be sure to meet him at the entrance as soon as it starts!" Before Haruhi could protest, he had hung up, leaving her no choice.

Haruhi sighed once more, looking around the apartment. She could either ditch Hikaru and clean, or follow through. She began to imagine Hikaru waiting, getting impatient, and saddened, and then running off, somewhere, until he-

Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts as the clock chimed. She only had one hour before it started. She bit her lip, for some reason not wanting to bail on Hikaru. So instead, she sucked it up, and set out to find the yukata that her father had purchased a year ago. She just prayed to god that she could tie it right…

* * *

"Wow, Haruhi, you look…" Hikaru trailed off, thinking of a hundred words to describe her: beautiful, gorgeous, like the girl of his dreams, ravishing, too amazing for words, just plain cute. But instead, he settled for: "Just…wow…"

She tugged at the yukata, which was a light pink, with a deeper pink flower pattern, a light pink flower clip in her hair. She tugged at the clip, muttering, "It's pretty old…" For some reason, she had decided to get dressed up for him, but disregarded the thought.

"Well, uh…" Hikaru looked towards the festival, asking, "What is there to do?"

"There are a couple of games and stands. Later, when it gets darker, they have fireworks."

"So, um, what do you want to do first?" Hikaru asked, feeling nervous. Here he was, with the most amazing girl in the world, and he had no clue as to what to say or do.

Haruhi looked around, mumbling, "I don't know. I haven't been to one of these in a while."

Just as Hikaru was about to ask why, he received a text. It was from Kaoru, who told him to make sure to visit a shooting range game to try and win something for Haruhi. Hikaru brightened, thinking it was the perfect idea.

"Why don't we try to look for a stand with a game, first?" Hikaru slipped in casually, feeling like one of those suave, ladies man agents in the movies.

Haruhi followed beside him, both of them looking at the lit up stands, until finally, Hikaru pointed to one, grabbing Haruhi's wrist and dragging her over, exclaiming, "Let me try this one!"

The girl reluctantly followed, Hikaru seating himself. The teen at the counter made an obvious attempt at eying Haruhi, before Hikaru cleared his throat, jealousy rising, Haruhi oblivious. "Right," the boy explained, suddenly growing unenthusiastic as he told Hikaru, "Just try to shoot all the passing ducks before the time runs out. You have three minutes. If you shoot all of them, then you can pick a prize."

As the timer started, Hikaru began, and found he was a natural at this. Of course, it helped when the teen running the stand started trying to flirt with Haruhi, and Hikaru imagined that each duck was the guy's face. In the end, Hikaru did win, and the teen rolled his eyes at his beaming smile towards Haruhi, mumbling, "Pick anything off the top shelf."

Hikaru scanned it quickly, pointing to a fairly small but cute polar bear, the teen tossing it to him. "Does your, lady friend, want to try?"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed Haruhi's wrist, dragging her away from the guy, hissing, "I'm sorry, she has no interests for perverts like you."

Once Hikaru stopped in the middle of the two aisles of stands, Haruhi took her hand back, snapping, "What was that about, Hikaru?"

He rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the stand, arguing, "It's so obvious that he was totally coming on to you!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, mumbling something about him overreacting, Hikaru's anger flaring. God, she made him so mad sometimes. He stared at her for a while, before remembering that he still hadn't given her the stuffed animal. "Um, Haruhi?" he asked, not sure how to change the mood.

"Yes?"

He held out the polar bear, muttering, "I think you should keep it."

She looked at it, deadpanning, "Where am I going to put it?"

"I don't know," Hikaru snapped, muttering, "I just thought you might want it, to remember tonight by."

Haruhi shrugged, taking the polar bear. She had to admit; it was at least a little cute with its goofy grin. She turned it around in her hands, inspecting it, as her eyes caught a piece of paper attached to it. "What's this?" She picked it up, reading it quickly.

"What does it say?" Hikaru asked, peering over her shoulder.

"It says that we should go to the goldfish scooping station next." Haruhi muttered, "That's weird…"

Hikaru sighed, "We might as well go, seeing as how there's nothing else to do."

Making their way to the stand, Haruhi whispered, "Thank you, Hikaru."

"For what?"

Haruhi blushed, if just slightly, answering, "For the polar bear. It is a little cute."

Hikaru smiled back, blushing redder, cursing mentally that he was so pale and that it was so obvious. "No problem, Haruhi."

Once they were there, Hikaru was pleased to see that it was a respectable grown man at the stand, and not some hormone-crazed teenage boy. After he explained how it worked, Hikaru watched as the goldfish swam away from him, as if sensing what was about to happen.

"I guess they don't like you," Haruhi deadpanned, Hikaru sweat-dropping. Haruhi pointed to one that was close to her, telling Hikaru, "Try for that one."

Hikaru failed at his first attempt, the paper breaking, and paid for one more try. The second time he also failed, and same with the third. After he paid for the fourth one, he paused, looking to Haruhi, who seemed enthralled, and passed the paper net to her, explaining, "You're probably better at this than me. Why don't you try?"

Haruhi shrugged, accepting the net. And she was, snagging a small fish on her first try. The man handed her the plastic bag filled with water, smiling as he handed Hikaru his money back, "And thank you for coming."

"Eh? Why did you give me my money back?" Hikaru asked, wondering how in the world commoners made money if they just gave you a refund in the end.

The elderly man smiled, explaining, "It's so nice to see young couples these days."

Both Hikaru and Haruhi blushed, Hikaru immediately yelling, "Oh, no, see, we're just-"

"Oh, I get it, I get it." The man nodded, giving Hikaru a wink as he whispered in his ear, "You two make quite a cute couple, though."

Hikaru's blush only reddened as he lead Haruhi away, thinking that the elderly man was no better than the teen. He counted up the money, spotting another note, written on the same type of paper as the last. "This one says to get some cotton candy," he muttered, Haruhi reading it as well.

She mused, "I wonder who's leaving us these notes…"

Hikaru decided not to think about it, just letting her lead him to a line at the cotton candy stand, the fireworks about to start at any minute. He grew impatient, Haruhi calming him down, people around them giggling at the "young couple".

The girl at the stand had green eyes and fairly short blond hair with two black zigzags near the bottom, strangely enough. She asked them, perky, "How can I help you guys?"

"Haruhi, what kind should I get?" Hikaru asked her, Haruhi shrugging.

She told him, "I always get pink."

"Okay, I'll get that one two." He turned back to the girl their age, ordering, "Two pink cotton candies."

She grabbed a cone made of white paper, turning to the machine. She bit her lip, apologizing, "Sorry, I only have enough to make one big one. Is that okay?"

Hikaru asked, "Are you sure you don't have more in the back?"

"Positive. But hey, don't blame it on me. Blame it on my jerko boss, who's too cheap to buy enough cotton candy for extras, and won't let me eat any because apparently I'll be a 'danger to society if I'm any more hyper'."

Hikaru and Haruhi both raised an eyebrow, the girl continuing, "But hey, a girl's gotta make cash somehow, right?"

Hikaru cleared his throat, pointing to the machine. "Can we just have our cotton candy without your life story included?"

"Right, sorry." She quickly whipped up a pink cotton candy, handing it to Haruhi as Hikaru paid. She told them, "Sorry about that. Hey, let me make it up to you!"

Hikaru and Haruhi exchanged a glance, the girl whispering, "I know the perfect spot to see the fireworks later. Let me give you directions!"

Before they could say another word, the random clerk girl started bubbling directions, gushing about how they had to view the fireworks from there.

After leaving the cotton candy stand and the strangest teen clerk they had ever met, Haruhi suggested, "Maybe we should try it. It's sometimes a pain to have to stand in the crowd the entire time."

Hikaru shrugged, holding the cotton candy, both of them making their way past the crowd and up a hill, following the blond girl's directions, until they found a clearing.

In the center, there was a picnic blanket, a single candle lit sitting on it. Haruhi told him, "Looks like someone is already here. We better-"

"Take a chance, Haruhi." Hikaru rolled his eyes, making his way to the blanket, exclaiming, "There's even a sign here that says it's reserved for us." Realizing what he just found, he double-checked, muttering, "Reserved for us..."

Haruhi smiled, making her way to the blanket and having a seat, Hikaru following suit. She told him, "I guess there's a guardian angel out there looking out for us." She looked to the sky, quickly, thinking of her mom.

Hikaru just waited impatiently, both of them finishing off the cotton candy. That's when he realized that this was the perfect time to tell Haruhi the truth. He had to confess now, before he lost his sudden burst of bravery. Any minute, right before the fireworks, he would have to tell her. But how? And what if she rejected him? Oh god, he couldn't have that. Now he was nervous, but he was running out of time…

As Hikaru debated with himself, Haruhi sat next to him, the polar bear next to her, thinking over all the time she had spent with the boy. Whether he knew it or not, at the end of everyday, he brought a smile to her face with his crazy antics. There was just something about him that she couldn't resist, something luring her in…

Finally, Haruhi turned to the boy, whispering, "Hikaru…" He turned at the mention of his name, gazing at her in the candlelight. If there was any possible way to make her look more amazing, it had happened. She continued, biting her lip, suddenly growing flustered, "I… I think… that-"

She never really did get to finish her thought, though. Because at just that moment, Hikaru had summoned up every ounce of courage he had, and something clicked, as he realized the perfect way to let Haruhi know: a kiss. And just as their lips met, the first firework went off, pink and brilliant, high in the sky, their hearts skipping. For deep within themselves, they realized that the only fireworks they were going to truly see tonight, was within each other.

* * *

From behind the tree he was watching from, Kaoru did a little mini happy dance, feeling a lot like Cupid, but with cooler hair, of course. He smiled, watching as his twin laid back down on the blanket, Haruhi resting her head on his chest, both of them whispering and mumbling about things he couldn't hear.

"Kaoru, you have outdone yourself," he congratulated himself, tucking the papers back into his pocket, along with his pen. He began to make his way down the hill, back to the festival, mumbling, "I mean, who else could successfully pull off such a hook-up? Attaching the paper to the polar bear when Hikaru wasn't looking, convincing that man to hand Hikaru his money back with the paper, and then talking that girl into giving them those directions, where you had everything set up in the nick of time."

He continued, mumbling, "But you know, Hikaru's already got a girlfriend. Maybe it's about time I found one, too. That girl at the cotton candy stand was pretty sweet and cute." And while feeling just as happy as his twin was, he made his way to the said stand, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Both twins thought at once, _This is the best summer yet_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru, Haruhi, or Kaoru.**

**I'M-NOT-TOO-LATE-IT'S-STILL-FOURTH-OF-JULY!**

**Eh, sorry 'bout that. I only got the idea for this oneshot half an hour ago, which is why it might seem a little... rushed... But I really wanted to get it out today.**

**So, let me tell you a little bit about my first ever oneshot (that I think is awesome and will murder anyone who says otherwise).**

**First off, I wanted to do something for Fourth of July, because everyone says that a couple will feel sparks, or fireworks. Fourth of July, fireworks, my OTP... you get the picture. Thus, the idea was born! Sadly, however, I highly doubt any country besides America celebrates Fourth of July, so I was frantically searching for any Japanese event that would call for fireworks and summer. And I found the summer festivals, and the yukatas, and I was like "SCORE!"**

**Now, this is HikaHaru. Am I sorry to those TamaHaruh fans out there? No. :P My oneshot=my pairing.**

**I realize that some of this might be off and not entirely accurate or in character. I apologize, but again, this was rushed, and I didn't want to search a billion sites to get one little part right. And if you want to know about some of the stuff mentioned, google it, cuz I'm not wasting anymore time explaining.**

**Also, there was a cameo appearance by Riley, from my fanfic "Natural Phenomenon". Sorry, I just had to! And now you know for sure who she's paired with. If you haven't read my fic, than I'm talking about the blond girl with green eyes.**

**Anyway, Happy Fourth of July, everybody! May the rest of your summer be filled with romance, friendship, fireworks, and Ouran High School Host Club!  
**


End file.
